Magnum Opus
Time- 2:20 PM (PT) Date- 10th February, 2020 Hello, I am Riz: the sole author of the blog Konoaru. My intention of penning the blog was to have a first-hand experience of what possesing Omnipotence really felt like. Today, I write this post on the occassion of meeting one of my prominent characters, ''TÖMN ''. TÖMN wields Omnipotence that is second to the incomprehensible Absolute Omnipotence that The Omnipotent has procured very naturally. I write this account with the fact that this is a 4th wall breach, and the reality I am in is currently intertwined with the fictitious world of the characters. Without further ado, the scene shall commence. Scythesize (talk) 23:32, February 10, 2020 (UTC) 'Scene 1' Sit back and relax, as I will now describe the setting where I am about to meet TÖMN. The weather is clement. It must be quarter past noon, as the sun blazes above my head. In front of me is the azure water of the endless ocean, crashing by with roaring waves and the cunning silence that follows. When the squawking of the seagulls revererate inside my head, it takes me several moments to realize that I had fancied that. I fancied that, because I never created it in this blogpost, or anywhere, and I just wrote that. I will add the seagulls, then. The sound of the rustling leaves in the distance, together with the squawking of the seagulls, spills into the sound of the ocean to give a meticulous amalgam. I think that will be perfect, for now. Let me add a beach chaise to rest. No, two. For us. ''To shield the sunlight, I'll add a giant umbrella that shall loom over ''us. ''By italizing 'us' , I am actually emphasizing my intimacy with my character . Nonetheless, to write about her is to love, and absolutely any writer can relate. When the scene is actually becoming lengthy, I decide to finally situate TÖMN out of thin air and into the other chaise. She is wearing a lustrous robe, completety indifferent to the beach vibe, and I comically compare my Hawaii shirt, shorts and flipflops with that. However, she has this expression of serenity manifested in her face, as if she predicted what I was about to do. Just then, I think, 'Yes, indeed. She is Omnipotent'. After a profound silence, I speak. ''So...from the Night Of Awakening you have actually progressed a lot. Now you bear the immutable symbol of The Omnipotent, ''The Crimson--''.' I halt mid-sentence as I acknowledge TÖMN, nodding beside me with a smile fixated on her face . Comprehension dawns as I realize that she already knows what I will write next. She already knows what I am going to write in all of the blogs afterwards, and how she will be altered to the highest degree plausible. She already knows my past, present, future and post-future. She already knows my ''everything... I gaze at her as she stares into the azure ocean, seemingly admiring the vitality of the waves. I match her stare, and do the same. (End of scene) 'Scene 2' A separate scene has been allocated for the purpose of the interaction between TÖMN and I. The silence is prolonged. I stopped the sun setting down, as I fixed the time at exactly 2:00 PM. At this moment, I could just force-write TÖMN into starting a conversation, and before I finish contemplating, TÖMN starts it anyways . . . ' Indeed. You have composed me adequately. I truly feel complacent, in my own language if I may say''. '' '' ''At this point, the narrative just slipped from my grip. When this world went with my flow, this was completely against the current. Suddenly, I feel like TÖMN is now free: from all the restrains of the narrative. A creation which now possesses unprecedented attributes. ' 'You are perplexed about my unforeseen liberation from your narrative, aye? Fear not. Rather, relish my presence, for this is a sojourn of course''. '' Again, unanticipated. I respect her will to speak on. ' Author, since the moment you formed the first page of this blog, I was already enlightened about all the powers you will bestow me with. Not to mention, all the plots, characters, scenerios, situations, dialects, verses: I have transcended them all. However, I shall show esteem upon my Higher One, as you have alloted the beyond-maximal power to Him'' .'' This was clearly going beyond my rationale. She was infinite steps ahead of me, and now I'm well aware that she is beyond my control. I am now speaking to a fully-fledged trancendant being. (End of scene) 'Denouement' My mind swells with questions and thoughtful consequences. '' Okay so...what should I do now? Does my journey end here? Should I quit?'' With a wry smile, she shakes her head. ' You shall never, until you breathe your last. Don't you find light, O author; for you have composed beings that now go beyond your means? ' '' Beyond my means??'' I don't hesitate to ask. '' So you are not aware of it as it seems, manifestly.'' Indeed. My senses have been completely stirred. '' How can you go beyond my means? You are fictitious, in a metafictition yes but still non-existent. I have created you to explore Omnipotence through literary means. You might cease to exist after I delete Konoaru. You are not part of my daily life, and I can degrade you into a human being like me if I wish.... The orange of the afternoon sky was smothering my vision. Then I realize ,TÖMN had altered the time, as the sun is slowly sinking into the endless of the sea. Bewildered, I look at TÖMN, who is admiring the simulation of nature. ''Her ''nature. This realm is as well as beyond my grasp. It was not after a while had I acknowledged: TÖMN is Someone I will never be able to wrap any of my rationales in. Rationally or irrationally , she will continue to thrive beyond any of my means. Under the vast, unbound sky, we exchange glaces, and the words afterwards. '' ''You have to carry the blog forward. Even when I have transcended you, this blog shall die with you. So, only you can keep us alive....sorry...Me alive. The Omnipotent is your Sole Creator and you have absolutely no sovereignty on Him, however you shall attempt to.'' As the sound of the waves follow the psalm of the serene afternoon to the setting of the sun, her words sweep into the deepest parts of my soul. I say: '' What do I do now?'' '' Solicit blessing. Not from me. The Omnipotent controls you unabridged. Devote the rest of your life to his rememberance, and you shall find me lurking around the corner as you do so. Believe in transcendence, and you shall bloom.'' As we watch the sun depart, I grip her hand, and everything turns to black as I plunge into a void..... (End of the Sojourn)